Supergirl (Injustice)
Supergirl is the main female protagonist in Injustice 2. Biography As a child Kara Zor-El witnessed the devastation of Krypton before she was sent to Earth on a mission to protect her infant cousin, Kal-El. Arriving on Earth decades too late, she discovered that grown-up Kal has been imprisoned. Still determined to protect her family, and its legacy, Kara will fight her cousin’s enemies as Supergirl. History During the game's story mode she flees Krypton with an infant Kal-El before it is destroyed by Brainiac although her ship is knocked off course. Her ship is found by Black Adam who, alongside Wonder Woman, tells her half truths about Superman and how he is being detained by Batman. When Brainiac attack Earth, Supergirl goes with Black Adam and Wonder Woman to break Superman out of prison. Batman reluctantly releases Superman himself as they need Superman to defeat Brainiac. Supergirl then fights alongside Wonder Woman but is overwhelmed by Cheetah's magic. As Wonder Woman goes to kill Cheetah, and then Harley Quinn, Supergirl stops her and takes Harley to receive medical care. When Supergirl tells Superman of this, she is horrified to hear Superman chastise her for "getting in the way" and how Harley should be killed because of her past. Supergirl then attempts to leave but is stopped by Superman and his allies, all of whom she defeats. Superman then tells her that when this is all over she needs to decide if she with or against him. After Superman is seemingly killed by Brainiac, Supergirl is shocked to hear Batman speak highly of him and how he has missed him every day, especially getting more answers from him behind Superman's recent madness caused by Joker. Batman and Supergirl then inflitrate Brainiac's ship where she is captured. She later helps Superman and Batman defeat Brainiac. As both sides begin to argue about what to do with Brainiac, kill him or use him to restore all the lost cities, Supergirl sides with Batman against Superman. Depending on who the player choose, Supergirl leads Superman and Wonder Woman to the Batcave where she and Batman defeat Wonder Woman and Superman. In the aftermath Batman depowers Superman and sends him into the Phantom Zone. Batman then tells Supergirl the story of the Justice League and his attempts to re-form it, offering Supergirl membership. Alternatively, if the player choose Superman, Superman kills Brainiac and takes control of his ship to re-form The Regime. He then offers a detained Supergirl a chance to rule alongside him although she refuses. Supergirl is then shocked and horrified when Superman reveals that he has Batman under mind control. In her single player ending, she works alongside the new Justice League in her attempts to restore Krypton. Citing how she failed to save Kal-El, she will not stop until she can save her people. Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Video Game Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Female Category:Amazons Category:Superman Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Misguided Category:Defectors Category:Femme Fatale Category:Extravagant Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Betrayed Category:Strategists Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Related to Villain Category:Pure Good Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Wise Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Selfless Category:Aliens Category:Hope Bringer Category:Damsel in distress Category:Honest Category:Unwanted Category:Successors Category:Successful Category:Lawful Good Category:Immortals Category:False Antagonist Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Tragic